Glory to the Light
by Arthasfreak
Summary: The tale of how Andorhal was saved from Araj the Summoner and the evil Undead Scourge.


Introduction: Glory to the Light

The Draenei stood on a hill by Chillwind Camp, overlooking the ruins of Andorhal. Countless Undead skeletons and ghouls raced around the destroyed city, some attacking another for sport. His normally calm face grimaced in disgust as he took a long, deep breath. His white skin was reflecting the Sun's rays from his golden plate mail covered body. The tentacles on his chin twitched slightly as he scratched the back of his head.

The Undead Scourge were not to be taken lightly, especially in vast numbers such as these. Since the crash of the Exodar, Helios had encountered many of these creations of the Lich King in his travels. But despite the numbers of these creatures he had slain, he couldn't help but feel afraid.

As a paladin, it was his duty to protect the people of Azeroth and Draenor, now called Outland. He wielded the Light, one of the most powerful weapons in existence. It was not a physical weapon, however, it was a spiritual. The people of Azeroth worshipped the Light, paladins especially. Through the Light all things were possible, or so it was taught.

Paladins were taught how to embrace the Light and use it for the betterment of mankind. It was not to be used lightly, but only in times of need. Unfortunately, those times were becoming more and more often. The Undead of the Scourge were weak against the Light, easily being slain and defeated by it.

Helios was here now to slay the Scourge of Andorhal to keep the Crusaders of the Argent Dawn safe from harm. Normally, the Dawn would send in men of their own, but with the recent uprising of Scourge in the Eastern Plaguelands, they needed all the help they could get. Just as Helios was locked in this train of thought, a voice penetrated into his ears.

"Helios? Are you ready?"

Slowly, Helios turned to the owner of the voice and nodded, "Yes, Lord Sunlesslight."

The elderly Human paladin nodded and reached for the mace of his back, "Good. As you have probably noticed, the Scourge are getting riled up. I am sure the Lich King has alerted our plan to his commander and they are preparing for attack."

Helios slid down the small hill and faced his mentor, "Then we should attack forthwith, while they are still preparing."

Sunlesslight nodded, "So eager to rush into the field of battle?" he placed a hand upon Helios' shoulder, "Normally I would scold you for such behavior, but at the moment, that the exact attitude we need. If we don't hurry, innocent people could be killed."

Helios removed the short sword from his side and equipped the shield from his back. "Then let us go."

Lord Sunlesslight nodded and walked to Commander Ashlam Valorfist to report that they were ready. Helios stared at Sunlesslight, contemplating his companion and mentor. Nobody knew why he called himself Sunlesslight, not even Highlord Tirion Fordring. Rumors said that he had been part of the Culling of Stratholme and that he joined the Knights of the Silver Hand after the incident to atone for the sin. Because he had committed the sin, he felt as if there was no light, sunless, and now he served the Light.

That was the most accurate attempt of how he received his name that Helios could think of, but he still wasn't sure. The red plated man with the large mace was a mystery to him…and would probably continue to be. He quickly returned to Helios and spoke clearly and surely, "Mount your horse, it's time to strike."

Helios ran to his golden armored horse and waited as Sunlesslight mounted his warhorse as well. He turned to face the camp as Commander Valorfist finished a speech, "The men and women of Azeroth are counting on your bravery and strength! Do not let their hopes and dreams diminish in this fight!"

Screams erupted from the throats of the men and women in the camp, "For the Argent Dawn! For the Alliance!"

The soldiers ran towards Andorhal screaming, ready to slay the Undead monsters that overran the city. Helios and Sunlesslight rode at the head of the charge, just behind Valorfist. The Undead monsters looked up as the soldiers crossed the bridge into their threshold and growled in anger.

Helios swung his sword powerfully as it cut into the head of a nearby Ghoul, spraying blood everywhere. Cries of men, women, and Scourge alike sounded all around him as he continued to slay the Undead wherever he could. He watched his mentor as he slammed his mace into the skull of a skeleton, crushing it to dust.

Blood was being sprayed everywhere and Helios couldn't tell whether it was their men's or their enemy's. He continued to fight, blocking attacks with his spiked shield and cutting them down with his sword. Suddenly, the battle came to a heat when the skeletons and ghouls stopped attacking and something bigger approached.

A tall, large Lich floated across the landscape as the last of his minions were destroyed. He scowled icily the soldiers watched him in fear, "My master was correct…you are all fools." His fingers began moving back and forth, "You attack us on our own ground, with your pathetic _Light."_

Commander Valorfist growled in anger at the Lich, "Enough, Araj! You shall die!"

Araj smiled, "Is that so?" his cold, icy voice taunted, "Tell me, Commander, can your Light do this?"

Araj raised his arms and all the slain Scourge stood, completely renewed. Soldiers began to back up in fear. How powerful was this monster? Helios turned to Sunlesslight, who had a blank look of contemplation on his face.

"It is over, Commander. You are finished." Araj said victoriously.

"Enough!" Sunlesslight screamed.

Everyone around turned to face him, "If you are so powerful, Araj, then defeat me…in single combat."

All was silent for a while when Araj laughed, "You dare challenge me? Me, Araj the Summoner, Headmaster of Scholomance?"

Sunlesslight drew his weapon, "Unless you are too afraid."

Araj stopped laughing and glared, "I am not a coward…we will settle this and you will die."

"We shall see." Sunlesslight said as he ran towards Araj, weapon in hand.

Araj aimed his hands out, shooting a blast of ice towards his opponent. He avoided it easily and slammed his mace into the skeletal body of Araj. A large cracking noise sounded as he screamed in pain, then swung his fist at the paladin. It hit it's mark but did little damage to Sunless' body.

As he swung the mace again, Araj's body snapped in half, and he collapsed on the ground. Sunlesslight crushed the head of Araj under his boot and turned to face the soldiers. The Undead around them fell down, dead and the soldiers cheered loudly. Helios smiled as his mentor walked back to his horse, "Great job, milord."

Sunlesslight nodded, "Just call me Sun, boy."

"Of course, Sun."

Sunlesslight rode out of Andorhal, followed by the cheering soldiers. As they neared Chillwind Camp, they yelled one thing, "Glory to the Light!"

Author's Note: This is my attempt on how Araj the Summoner was killed in the quest _Alas, Andorhal. _Both characters are mine from the game. Any critiques would be highly appreciated and remember: this is the Intro, hopefully I'll hope Chapter 1 up soon!


End file.
